


Our Own Pace

by NateTheWolf



Series: Human!13 Train AU [18]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Human!thirteen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Nightmares, trainseriesau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Some secrets come out.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Human!13 Train AU [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1261226
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Our Own Pace

**Author's Note:**

> It goes from kinda confusing, to angsty, to cute, to angsty again. You're welcome.
> 
> TW: Implied SA

Kissing. They were kissing. A lot. In Jane’s bedroom, with the door closed. She was on top of her. It was nice. Good. Was it normal though? Was it okay? Moments before Jane was crying over the case and now... And now they were making out in her bed. It felt good. So good. But any time Yaz tried to slow down to check with her girlfriend that she was okay with this she’d get kissed again, making her concerns a muffled noise. Anyone else would say that was a good sign. Usually, yes. But this was Jane, and after what had happened Yaz had to be wary. Make sure she wasn’t somehow taking advantage of her in her mental state.  Whatever state that may be.

Maybe she just needed this right now?

Jane had barely said anything after the case. She was spaced out and completely silent in the car, and didn’t talk until she thought everyone else was gone. Did she think Yaz was just going to leave? Did she still blame herself for what Yaz did?

Jane’s hand on her waist stopped her worried thoughts. It was hard to stay concerned when they were doing this. Lips being continuously pressed against her neck, against her mouth. She couldn’t help but kiss back. She leant up to her when she would pull back, but it wouldn’t last long. Jane was back on her the second she pulled away.

Getting into it, Yaz placed her hand on her girlfriend’s back, slowly reaching up. That’s when it happened. Jane stopped. She whimpered and pulled back, tears in her eyes, shock evident in her features. Yaz removed her hand instantly and propped herself up on her elbows.

“Jane?” she asked quietly, clearly concerned. Jane looked directly at her, her breathing coming out in short, shaky gasps. That concerned her. “What’s wrong?”

Jane shook her head and bolted off, muttering an apology as she headed for the door. Before she knew it Yaz grabbed her by the wrist, not wanting her to shut her out, but also didn’t want to scare her.

“Jane please sit down,” Yaz said softly as she let go and shuffled to the edge of the bed. Slowly, Jane sat down next to her, but didn’t dare to look her in the eye. “Please-”

“J-Just do what you want,” she sighed as she lied down on her bed, hands covering her face, legs dangling off the edge.

What was happening?

Yaz shook her head and leaned over as she gently pulled a shaking hand away from her girlfriend’s face. “Jane,” she smiled slightly, trying to show she wasn’t going to do what she feared. Despite this, Jane still looked terrified. “Please, sit up. I’m not going to do anything to you.”

She did so, however hesitantly.  “I-I’m sorry Yaz... I-I di-”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to  apologize -”

“I led you on,” Jane muttered, avoiding eye contact. “I’m sorry I... I sh-”

“Jane,” Yaz put her hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay to stop. At any time. If you aren’t ready, it’s okay, completely understandable.”

“I started it though, I s-shouldn't,” she trailed off and groaned as she put her head in her hands, taking a deep breath. “No wonder River cheated...”

“She cheated on you?”

Jane laughed a little as she looked up at her. “Yeah... I think  ‘cause I wouldn’t have s-sex with her. She got impatient eventually and ended it. But there were times she’d try... I even slapped her once-”

“You slapped her? You? Jane Smith? Slapped someone?”

“Yeah,” she laughed at her girlfriend’s shock and attempt to lighten up the situation. Although the laugh didn’t sound genuine, and she sounded tired. “She d-didn't leave me alone so I slapped her. She called me a prude and stormed out.”

“River was your Uni  crush, right?” Yaz asked, trying to see if she was remembering correctly.

“My first girlfriend in University,” she nodded. “We lasted about six months? Like I said, she got impatient.”

“Well, what about the others?”

“Others?”

“Since River,” Yaz prompted. “You said she was your first girlfriend in Uni, weren’t there ones before or after Uni?”

It clicked. “Oh,” Jane looked away, blushing. “Um, well... She was my first girlfriend ever... Then there’s you...”

“Oh...”

Jane nodded  slowly; a bit embarrassed. “Y-Yeah...”

“Okay, well I feel like I need to tell you something,” Yaz sighed and she shifted on the bed, her body facing the blonde.

“W-What?” 

“I am not River. I’m not going to cheat on you,” she assured as she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder, giving her a comforting squeeze. “We’re going at our own pace. We don’t need to... Be intimate until you’re ready okay? Whether that’s a month from now, a year, five years, or never. I will not leave you because you’re not ready for it. I’m not like that okay? I love you, Jane, I won’t-”

“ You what ?”

Yaz paused and looked up at her girlfriend, worried she had said  too much. “Um...”

“You l-love me?” Jane asked, clearly still processing the information.

“Yes,” she sighed. There was no point in lying now. “I’m sorry this-”

“I love you too Yaz.” 

“Really?”

Jane jumped forward and wrapped her arms around her, a grin on her face. “Yup.”

“Well, why don’t we get out of here, and see if K9 is behind the door  ‘cause I’m pretty sure he is,” she smiled as she pulled back slightly, sliding off the bed.

“I doubt he’s-”

K9 barked.

“You were saying?” Yaz laughed as she stood up. She held her hand out to her and pulled her up. “ Wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure,” Jane giggled. She opened the door to see K9 wagging his tail, and patted him on the head before dragging her girlfriend down to the  living room .

They ended up watching Netflix’s comedy Murder Mystery and cuddled up on the sofa with Jane snuggled into Yaz. When the first murder happened, Jane guessed it was Gemma  Arterton’s character Grace Ballard that killed the father straight away. She even told Yaz her thought process for her reasonings. Rolling her eyes, yet admiring her for her mystery solving abilities – if she was right – Yaz told her she thought it was Quince.

Half way through the movie Jane fell asleep on her. She didn’t mind. Yaz stroked her girlfriend’s hair when she stirred, but other than that and admiring how cute she looked asleep, she watched the movie, only to see who was right.

“Well, looks like you were right, babe,” she whispered as she stroked her hair lightly.

“Hello?” Missy called out as she opened the front door, K9 running up to her before she could sit down. “ Oh, hey Yasmin. She asleep?”

“Yup,” she smiled up at her. “How’s your day been?”

Missy shrugged as she sat down on the sofa next to them. “Alright. How did the case go?”

“Not good,” Yaz frowned. “My phone got lost so there wasn’t really any evidence, and I’m suspended for six months. Better than getting fired though.”

“Not good though,” she sighed. Jane started to stir again and whimpered. “She’s probably having a nightmare.”

“Jane?”

“Please,” she muttered, pressing her  face into her girlfriend’s torso.

“Jane, hey,” Yaz said a bit more urgently as  she shuffled up a little.

“Jamie.”

“ Who’s Jamie?” she asked Missy when the blonde whimpered the name.

“If she hasn’t told you yet then she doesn’t want you to know,” the brunette said as she stood up and knelt in front of her  friend before looking up at Yaz. “Give her time yeah?”

“Yeah sure,” she nodded. “Jane, you can wake up now.”

“Thete!”

Jane jumped up, breathing heavily from the startle of having someone yell in your face to wake you up.

“You didn’t have to scream at her,” Yaz muttered as she hushed her girlfriend down.

“If you knew the kind of  nightmare, she was having you would want her awake as soon as possible,” Missy said with a shrug as she stood up and sat back down.

“W-What?” Jane asked as she leaned into Yaz, her arms wrapped around her waist. “What nightmare?”

“You had a nightmare about Jamie, I didn’t think Yaz being soft spoken would work-”

“J-Jamie?” the blonde stilled.

“It’s okay,” Yaz rested her head on her shoulder, stroking her hair soothingly. “You’re awake now and don’t worry about telling me. At our own pace yeah?”

“Y-Yeah,” Jane nodded as she calmed down, smiling slightly. “At our own pace.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudo's are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Also if anyone has any ideas on what they want to happen next please say and I'll try to find a way to put it into the series since I only have a few ideas left.


End file.
